1. Technical Field
This disclosure us relates to a hinge assembly, and more particular to a hinge assembly having linear and rotational movements and a slide-type electronic device having the hinge assembly.
2. Related Art
A slide-type electronic device in the art includes a cover-body and a main-body. The cover-body is combined with the main-body in a slidable manner. Usually, the cover-body can only moves linearly on the main-body. In the art, a fold-type electronic device also includes a cover-body and a main-body. The cover-body is pivoted to the main-body, such that the cover-body can rotate on the main-body to form an included angle between the cover-body and the main-body. A slide-type electronic device having linear and rotational movements is also proposed. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,848,111, a slide-type electronic device having linear and rotational movements is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,848,111, the first body and the second body are combined with a hinge assembly having linear movement. To achieve linear and rotational movements, such a hinge assembly has complicate structure. Meanwhile, when the cover-body slides on the main-body, the gap between the cover-body and the main-body has to be made as small as possible. Therefore, in the aforementioned hinge assembly, at least part of the components has to be pre-installed into the cover-body and the main-body. After the main assembling processes of the cover-body and the main-body are finished, those components composed the hinge assembly are combined to combine the cover-body with the main-body. An example of slide-type electronic device is disclosed in US 2011/0157793 A1, in which the slide-type electronic device includes many components which have to be pre-installed into the cover-body or the main-body.
Since some components have to be pre-installed into the cover-body or the main-body, the assembling process for the slide-type electronic device is complicated and the internal structures of the cover-body and the second body are also complicated.